During operation of a gas turbine engine, pressurized air from a compressor flows into a flow distribution plenum defined within the combustor. The pressurized air flows from the flow distribution plenum into an inlet to a corresponding premix passage of a respective fuel nozzle. Fuel is injected into the flow of pressurized air within the premix passage via one or more fuel nozzles. The fuel mixes with the pressurized air so as to provide a fuel and air mixture to a combustion zone or chamber defined downstream from the fuel nozzle(s).
In certain configurations, an upstream or forward end of each respective fuel nozzle is attached or mounted to a structural member such as an endcover or outer casing. A downstream or aft end of each respective nozzle is left unsupported. As such, the downstream end of each cantilevered fuel nozzle may vibrate as the combustor cycles through various operational conditions, thereby reducing high cycle fatigue design margins.